


Dolls

by Roses_are_Red_and_Green



Series: Porcelain [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Caring Logic | Logan Sanders, Hurt Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, M/M, Narcissism is a decent parent just stupid, Protective Deceit | Janus Sanders, Protective Morality | Patton Sanders, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:08:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24499198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roses_are_Red_and_Green/pseuds/Roses_are_Red_and_Green
Summary: As the days grew, the dolls began to break. The doll maker had to fix them over and over, thinking that Sides won’t like them if weren’t perfect.After seeing how unhappy they were with the Prince doll, he decide to give what they thought they want.Blank dolls with no more issues.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Porcelain [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1792495
Comments: 5
Kudos: 37





	1. Broken Dolls & Doll Makers

Screaming in frustration and agony, Roman fell onto his knees and buried his face into the blanket of the canopy bed he owns. 

He wasn’t Thomas’s hero anymore. He was the bad guy… they trusted that.. Right, he has a name… Janus more than him… 

He was… Alone again… 

Just like… 

— 

“How are you my little Sunshine?” A man asked as he picked up a small child with a red sash on him. 

“Papi!” A child squeals out in joy at being picked up. 

— 

While Roman was sobbing into his blankets, a familiar face was just sitting on his desk watching. 

He could just watch in pain at the Prince’s suffering. He walked up to him saying “Sunshine.” 

“Papi…” he said softly, looking up to the figure. 

Narcissism was here. His Papi is here… Was he in trouble again for what he was? A villain? 

“You have been doing your best to be what they wanted? What they want from you?” He asked quiet, putting a hand on his head. 

Starting to pet him, Roman just nodded and leaned into the affection of his father. 

“Perfect.” He remarks before telling Roman something important. 

“I think that Poena can get rid of what makes you hurt. However, I think I must also fix Remus similarly… You must promise me that you keep up with what they want. Understood?” 

“Yes Papi…” 

“Good.” 

— 

He woke up in a room. 

Roman looked around and realized where he was… 

“Hello Poena.” He said softly and saw the side of Insecurity, Poena.

“Hello Roman. I’m sorry but your Father needs to numb you before I can get rid of your problems.” He explains, messing with the gloves as a defense of his powers. 

“It’s alright. I know you really don’t wanna do it Pena…” Was the last he could say to the person who knew him as… him. 

Narcissism placed his hand under Roman’s chin when he came inside the room. Once golden eyes were glowing, anything Roman felt was gone. 

—

“You know what to do Poena…” Narcissism told him quietly before leaving the room to get the other person he needed to check on. 

He nodded, looking at the numb prince. 

Instead of golden, now replaced by copper as Poena explained to the new Prince, no more insecurities or feelings in the way. 

“You will be the Prince of Creativity, create everything they want. If someone doesn’t like it, make it perfect for them. Be what they want, not what you want.” 

“I am Prince of Creativity. Do what they want me to do, never think about myself. Be perfect.” A new Prince repeated after. 

“Okay.. Wait for your father Roman.” 

“Who is Roman?” 

“That is your name… Your eyes are brown with speckles of silver and gold.” 

“I understand what to change.” 

Poena’s stomach twisted as he left the Prince alone after giving an order to sleep. 

— 

Narcissism sighed as he found his way to Remus again. He knew that the other sides would never like them the way they truly are.

They weren’t perfect. 

They needed to be. He had to make sure his children were perfect… 

Well… He is doing for their good. 

— 

Remus was destroying a wall in his bedroom, starting at the once horror movie decorated space. He just screamed out from his sadness of being left by Virgil and Janus and anger of losing everyone in his life. 

Clicks of shoes made him look up and start at the man at the doorway. 

He looked at him in pity. He didn’t want his pity. 

“Father…” 

“Remus.” 

— 

“So you are just like your twin? I… I need you to get rid of those feelings and insecurities.” 

“You are asking to go to Poena aren’t you?” 

“Yes.” 

“... Alright, I have nothing else left for me. Everyone left me.” 

Both left the dark side palace, knowing what will happen. 

—

Poena has hugged Remus before a similar process with Roman’s numbness happened. 

Explaining, despite his tears, Poena just held onto his sides tightly. 

“You are the Duke of Imagination. You do as the others want now, no longer your wants. If that’s you to only speak when spoken to, be it your fate. They are more important than you and Prince of Creativity.” 

The copper-eyed dazed Duke nodded in agreement of what his father was telling him. “Duke of Creativity, do what they want. Speak when spoken to only. Others more important than us.” 

“You have a twin brother named Roman… Two dads called Narcissism and Pride. You have a wonderful name which is Remus. Brown eyes with gold and silver speckles are what make you special…” 

“Understood.” 

“Head to sleep, you have to go to the new people with Roman.” 

Sighing, Poena left in tears as the Duke slept in peace. 

— 

Everyone in the Mind Palace was in a frenzy that was fueled by panic and sleep deprivation. 

Why? When Patton went to check on Toman in his room, the Prince wasn’t there. 

No one saw him since he sunk out. 

Then Remus somehow went missing too. Janus went to cuddle him, expect he never showed or warn about leaving. 

— 

“Maybe they left to imagination tonight. Today was a very emotional day for most of the people here. It is a space for them. Let’s go to sleep. ” 

One by one, everyone went to their rooms. Logan, later on wished they kept looking for them. Then, the situation they got into never happened. 

— 

When Janus was walking to his bedroom, he saw a hooded figure by Remus door. 

“I’m sorry.” Was the only thing thru said before leaving. 

Who was that? Did Remus know them? What were they sorry for? 

He didn’t know, but he had a feeling to ask Remus tomorrow. If Logan was right, then he will see his Squid soon. 

He’ll see what he gets from this mystery. 

— 

Narcissism glitched into Roman’s room again, taking out the Prince’s outfit. He sighed, taking the logo off. Leaving it blank, they didn’t want these rebellious toys. 

Smiling sadly, he just touched the crown and sword that belonged to Roman. He always adores his child, seeing him as one of the best things possible. 

He left one thing personal, that he didn't want his Sunshine to give up. Putting a small sliver necklace with a key on it. 

‘Remember that you are my child taken from me.’ 

— 

He ended up in his Moonlight’s room, having to get rid of the things that once made him… the child he loved. 

Putting a small golden necklace with a key on the dresser. 

He softly hummed and sang a lullaby. They always loved hearing it. 

“Someone holds me safe and warm… Horses prance through a sliver storm, figures dancing gracefully across my memory…” 

He looked away and left with tears down his face. 

Wishing he could have kept his Moonlight and Sunshine the way they were, wishing that they never took them away. 

He had to head back to Pride before he started to sob, before he felt all the guilt come to him. 

— 

“I love you Papi and Papa!” 

“We love you too. Our children…”


	2. Don’t give me this Doll

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two mindless dolls meet people who want the “broken” dolls not knowing they are one-in-the-same.

In the morning, Poena just had to take the twins out and watch the other sides interact without the twins. He felt awful as he saw how worried most were. 

They were getting breakfast ready, two, one with a hat and another with glasses were deciding what to make. Another with glasses was making himself a cup of coffee. One with a hoodie was also drinking coffee. 

What he didn’t expect was for someone to notice he was there with the twins. 

— 

As Janus continued to think about breakfast, he noticed a male on the stairs with two other people. He said “who the hell are you?!” 

The man jumped back a bit in surprise when everyone else looked at him. 

“I… Narcissism sent me… I… Oh God… you are going to hate him…” he whimpers out and just felt Roman grip on his hood get tighter. 

He could guess that Narcissism ordered the twins to stay by him until he ordered them. 

He didn’t want to. 

Staring blankly at the people in the room, Roman showed himself a bit, but didn’t make a sound. 

— 

“Roman, where were you? We all got worried about you and Remus! I… Are you sick? Why is he acting like that? Narcissism? Who?” Patton asked so many questions that were shared by the others. 

“I’m not sick… I was just made that way.” Roman replies and just 

“Made?” Logan asked, with an eyebrow raised.

“I’m not allowed to tell you. I’m ordered to keep quiet about that.” 

He felt concerned when Roman said he wasn’t allowed to speak about it. Something was off, but what happened? Roman was just fine yesterday, shaken up, yes. 

— 

“Who are you then?” Patton asked, now his worry spiked from Roman’s responses and voice. The man seems full of regret and guilt. 

“Poena. My name is Poena.” 

“Okay, do you know what happened to Roman, Poena?” 

“... Yes. I-.” His explanation was cut off. 

By the sound of someone just fall out of a chair. 

—

Virgil was on the floor with one of his hands over his hair and the other covering his mouth. This wasn’t his boyfriend. This wasn’t his Princess. There’s no way he’s going to be like that forever? Right ? 

But… he doesn’t know… 

He felt someone’s… Patton’s hands wrap around him, breathing. Right he has to breathe. 

— 

Janus felt like this was a joke planned by the twins with the help of a friend. It screamed horror story, but it also felt like it wasn’t a game. That Roman had something happened.

“Roman this isn’t a funny joke anymore. Seriously cut it out,” he said before telling Virgil “Relax it’s a joke.” 

Poena and Roman just stared confused at him by telling him to cut the joke off. 

“I wasn’t told to make someone laugh.” He said before just holding his hands together. 

“This isn’t a joke.” 

— 

Remus didn’t talk because he was told to be quiet when he came along. Poena had seem control. 

follows the sound of chaos to the kitchen. He recognized the boy standing like him. Father said that that was his brother, they were just like each other. 

“Poena, what’s not a joke?” Remus spoke up before realizing he broke an order. He stopped and started to sob, he was broken. He made a mistake. 

“Remus?” 

— 

“Remus?” Janus asked, now thinking something is going on. 

He knows Remus as he was dating the fool, he would have asked what made Virgil’s panther twist. Ask why his brother is acting like that. 

But he just started to break down after asking a question. With Poena having to calm the Duke down saying ‘It’s okay! You didn’t break an order.’ 

That’s not how he speaks. That’s not how he is. Remus doesn’t take any orders, he could barely do that.

That isn’t Remus. That isn’t the person he loves. 

— 

He didn’t realize he was sobbing until Patton had to pull Virgil up and hug him. This isn’t a prank or a joke. Remus isn’t faking it, he changed for the worse. 

He changed into a mindless person. 

— 

Logan just asked a question “Do you explain since you came along and seem to hold information?” Poena based on their situation was the only clue they got. 

“I will… I… Please don’t hurt me after though.” 

— 

Virgil looked up at Poena (right that is his name) I’m confused. If he knew something, maybe as a witness why would they hurt him… He began to worry that they were facing the person who caused it.

— 

“I work under a man named Narcissism as that is his function… But, he had only two things more important than his own self. Two boys named Roman and Remus. When they were taken into different places, he installed a thought process into both.” 

“He told both that he can’t show weakness. You can never show that you have no regrets. No weakness, you must be perfect… So they followed despite how much pain they felt.” 

“... Yesterday, he came with Roman. Telling me to remove any insecurities. To wipe basically his emotions and self… Roman tried to tell me, everything was okay. He was fine with that.” 

“He brought Remus after. Told me to do the same thing. Remus told me he had nothing left to lose. Everyone left him, there was no point for him.” 

“And I did what Narcissism told me to do…” 

— 

Virgil could barely process what Poena told him. That he was right… He has a part in taking away Roman. 

He took away Roman. 

“You motherfucking-.” Was the first thing that came out of his mouth. He was stopped by Patton’s efforts from hurting the other man. 

— 

Patton knew Virgil and Janus were hurt already from seeing the twins in this state. When Poena told him that he was the one who had done it, he saw Virgil’s fight mode come in. 

He grabbed Virgil’s wrist, telling him “It’s not going to make you feel better to hurt him, Virge. It’s not… He told you not to hurt him. He should be able to undo it.”

—

Janus was overwhelmed already from hearing Remus’s sobbing about being broken and breaking an order. So this wasn’t helping him. He starts to overthink about everything that could happen and the consequences for each. 

But, he tried to keep that to himself. Hide that he was affected. 

— 

“Janus, it is okay to be overwhelmed by the news. It is for everyone. For your own sake, please don’t hide it.” Logan said once he noticed the Deceitful side trying to mask that he was overwhelmed. 

Turning to Poena, he asked “Do you know anything to undo what you have done under orders?” 

— 

“I… Yes but, I know he will find out.” 

“How do you know he will find out?” 

“I… Because of him being a thing of pride, which is part of ego like me… He knows when I am using my powers…” 

“But… I’ll undo it. I… I have known the twins since I was little… I didn’t like doing that..” 

Sighing, he just looked Roman in the eyes, making them return to copper. 

“You have insecurities of being too selfish, much and that you aren’t enough for them. But, you act like a Disney Prince. You have friends and a brother. You even fell in love with a person.” 

— 

Roman looked down and blinked, last place he remembered he was… in the room with Poena. 

“Poena!” 

“Hey Ro…” 

“Where the fuck is my dad?!” 

“We aren’t even there. You caused someone to get scared though.” 

He made a sound of confusion. 

—


End file.
